Once Before
by FanggirlX
Summary: Before she became his right hand they’d met once before, he just didn’t remember.


**A.N.- My first attempt at writing for Midori Days. It is pretty short because it's just an experiment. Please let me know how you like it and if I did ok. Thank you and enjoy!**

**FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Midori Days.**

* * *

Mornings always seemed a bit cold to Midori. Even in the summer when it was warmest, mornings always held a certain chill about them. Perhaps it was the hour in which she always woke. She got up so early it sometimes seemed the world had yet to wake up entirely and without the bustle and noise of the city's population at full capacity it just came off as chillier.

Even with this being so, there was a particular charm to mornings that she enjoyed very much.

Morning was one of the few times she could see her crush, Seiji. He was a secret crush and she was much too shy to even speak to him much less confess to him, but even still, she'd been watching him and loving him with all of her heart for many years.

This morning was no different. It being Monday, she'd hurriedly dressed and rushed to the train platform to await her chance to lay eyes on him.

It was such a thrill for her to do simply that, to just view him made her tremble with joy. Every morning she'd take in his blonde hair, his steely eyes, his slight scowl; she'd take it all in like a famished man did a warm piece of bread.

Midori stood holding her briefcase in front of her with both hands as she waited. Time passed and she glanced around the platforms for yet another time. Tucking a strand of her short green hair behind her ear she worriedly chewed her bottom lip. Where was he? She couldn't wait much longer, she'd have to take the next train or she'd be late to school.

She knew of his reputation as the Mad Dog, she knew that he got in many fights. He was always so very strong and brave, Seiji often walked away without even a single scratch. But…he could've had an off day. What if he'd been caught up in a fight and had been badly injured?

Gasping in horror at the thought Midori held a hand to her mouth, her eyes stinging with gathering tears. She prayed that wasn't the reason for his absence this morning.

Midori was about to give up hope when she saw him moving up the stairs, he was moving slowly so he may have indeed been hurt in a fight. Holding back her tears she took a timid step forward to get a closer look.

Seiji came to stand on the platform, his temple was bruised and he was holding his side. Midori noticed his lip was also bleeding. This fight must have been very recent, it had probably taken place this morning on his way to the train.

He sat in one of the seats to catch his breath, he had his head bent and he was doubled over; he was in a lot of pain. Sorrow filled her heart and before she knew what she was doing Midori pulled out her handkerchief and held it out to him.

Seiji sensed the presence of another near him and looked up to meet very concerned teal eyes.

It was a girl! Ah who cares today…he was too tired and sore to try getting a girlfriend…he hurt enough, being turned down would be the finishing blow for sure.

She was holding out a very dainty lacey hanky.

Offering her a half smile he took it from her slightly shaky hands.

"Thanks." he muttered, using her hanky to wipe his lip.

"Y-you're welcome." she replied quietly.

The train announced it's arrival.

Seiji sighed and looked up to hand the girl her hanky back saying, "You sure it was ok for me to use this? The stains will prob'ly never come-" he saw that nobody was there in front of him. "…out…"

Glancing around the platforms he wondered who it had been and where she had gone. He hadn't really paid close attention to her appearance, for which he now felt bad. He just remembered teal eyes filled with concern and a soft trembling voice. He also had a vague suspicion that she had been cute.

Mourning his loss Seiji stood and pocketed the lacey hanky. She had been very nice to offer it to him, it'd be a crime to just throw it out. Stepping into one of the train cars he sighed and let the nameless nearly faceless girl slip out of his mind.

Down in another train car Midori was celebrating. She had her eyes clenched and a smile on her face as she danced very discreetly where she stood. She'd spoken to him! She'd actually spoken to Seiji! Sighing with happiness she gazed out the window as the train pulled out. This would be a day she'd forever cherish.


End file.
